


报告教官！上训时间禁止谈恋爱！

by NekoSuuu



Category: Flash Point (2007)
Genre: M/M, another universe, 军训AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoSuuu/pseuds/NekoSuuu
Summary: 马军最近老是觉得女同学们看向他的眼神有点诡异，特别是当他和华生站在一起的时候。
Relationships: 华生/马军
Kudos: 2





	报告教官！上训时间禁止谈恋爱！

**Author's Note:**

> 啊我也不知道我在写什么东西，脑壳一热就写了，就一厕纸读物一般的沙雕AU。  
> 他们都不属于我，只有这无穷无尽的OOC属于我。

01.  
说真的，他们一开始一点也不喜欢这个马教官。

炎炎夏日，灼热日光炙烤大地，操练场上升腾的热浪直往人脸上扑，熏得人喘不过气来，汗湿的训练服紧贴在身上，黏糊糊的让人难受，总之是哪哪都不舒服。

军训本就逆天而行，偏偏又碰上这么个煞神般的教官，整天板着一张脸，活像是有人欠了他一百万不还的样子，像个炸弹，一点就爆。

“不许乱动！”

“笑！笑什么笑！”

“走得乱七八糟，重来！”

“再搞小动作加训十分钟！”

……

这个年纪的孩子，都有一颗躁动的心。不过第一批吃螃蟹的人都得到了特殊照顾：被尽职尽责的马教官掐着秒表监督完几项体能后，刚刚还斗志昂扬的勇士们纷纷累趴在地，再起不能。自此，一班的天选之子们被治得服服帖帖，呃，起码表面上是这样的。

“马教官，没必要这么严格吧~”

华生是二班的教官。和马军不同，华生幽默风趣，一点范儿都没有，很快就和学生们打成一片，连“教官”都不叫，直接“华生华生”的叫上了。况且华生长着一张俊脸，阳光开朗的笑容经常惹得女同学们春心荡漾。至于马教官，也不能说马军长得不好看，只是任何一个正常人直面那种锐利的眼神时，恐怕都会绕着走。华生有一米八，马军没有，不仅没有，当他站在一群十几二十岁的小伙子中间时，还会衬得他有些娇小。当然这些怨声载道的皮孩绝不会将“娇小”二字同他们的教官联系起来，不说威压的气场，光是那一胳膊的腱子肉都让他们不敢造次。

“管好你自己的班吧。”马军瞥了一眼华生。

看着隔壁班有些闲散的模样，马军挑了挑眉，撇撇嘴，他突然有些担心华生的腹肌是不是已经六六归一了。

“喂，怎么老是走错啊，正步这么简单都不会，退回去重来，走好了再休息！“

早已身心俱疲的人群爆发出一阵哀嚎。

“马教官，已经走第十遍了！”

“十遍了还走成这样，一盘散沙！”

看着马军那张凶巴巴的脸，学生们只得咽下所有的怨言，强打精神继续踢正步。

“我说，你们还是少惹你们马教官，他凶得很~”围观群众华生站在树荫下一脸的喜闻乐见。

“嘴碎。”

“我有说错什么吗？你看你把孩子累的。”

说完，愁容满面的一班学子向华生投来了感激和求助的眼神。

“都是成年人，还孩子。军训就是军训，吃不了苦就别来。“马军一个眼刀扔向华生。

“行行行，你胸大，你有理。“华生无可奈何地挥了挥手。

人群里传出嗤嗤笑声，但在马军转身甩出一个凌厉的眼神后迅速消失。

难啊，太他妈难了。

02.  
马教官风评开始逆转是在一个同样炎热的下午。

短暂的休息时间，被紫外线折磨了一上午的学生们三三两两聚集在树荫房檐下，脑子里唯一的想法就是冲回宿舍，舒舒服服洗个澡，或者直接找个水池跳下去……之类的。

不管他们到底有没有这么想，总之那天下午还是出事了。

尖叫和呼救声破开黏稠的空气，马军刚从洗手间回来，就撞上一脸慌张的学生，跑得上气不接下气，手指着场地另一边的水池叫道：

“马教官！有人掉水里了！”

马军脸一拉，沉声说道：“去医务室叫人。”说完迈开腿就往水池方向跑去。

水池边聚集着嘈杂焦急的人群，落水者是一班的刺头，生得高高壮壮，平日里谁也不服，此刻却只能在水里无助地扑腾，谁也没有把握救他上来，众人只能拿着一根长杆伸到他面前，但怎么也拉不住。

“马教官，他抽筋了！”

马军的到来让大家看到了希望，纷纷露出看到救世主一般的目光。马军拨开围住的人群，二话不就脱下上衣，在一阵惊呼声中“扑通”一声跳进水里。

马军有些吃力地抱住比自己还高大的男生，好在对方力气消耗太多，挣扎的动作不再那样激烈。对方仿佛看见了最后一根救命稻草，死死扒住马军的腰不撒手，马军被他这么一拽，差点又沉下去，迅速抓住众人伸过来的长杆才不致溺水。

“马军！”

闻讯赶来的华生有些毛躁地推开人墙，看到水池中央的两人，紧拧的眉头好似打了一个解不开的疙瘩。华生一把拽住众人竭力抓紧却依旧不住摇晃的长杆，有了稳定的支点，马军终于将臂弯里惊慌失措的学生带到了岸边，用尽全力将那人推上岸。医务人员及时赶到，华生帮着将还吊着半口气的学生抬上轮床，又立刻转身回到水边。马军上身伏在池边喘着气，缓了好一会儿才费力爬上来。华生俯身去搀扶，不料对方脚下一滑，直直往下栽去。华生“诶诶”了两声，一把抱住马军湿透的身体，马军就这么撞进他的怀里，将华生干燥的衣物也打湿了。

“哇！你小心点啊！”

马军推开华生，弯腰捡起地上的上衣，抹了抹脸上的水，伸手拍了拍华生的肩膀，笑出一口白晃晃的牙齿：

“谢了。”

马军濡湿的睫毛粘在一起，晶莹的水珠顺着他流畅的下颌线流到小巧的下巴上，又向下划过平直的锁骨，饱满的胸肌和线条优美的腹肌布满水痕，阳光洒在他健康的麦色皮肤上，在人群中格外火辣惹眼。

“行了，赶紧去换衣服吧，生病了我可不想帮你带训。”

华生催促着，待马军离开后，他突然发现所有人的目光都聚焦到这边。

“看！还看！你们马教官身材好看嘛！”

“赶紧回去集合，上训！”

回过神来的众人这才小跑着回到各自的场地。

华生扯了扯打湿的上衣，叹了口气。

03.  
总之我们的马教官终于得到了客观公正的评价，可喜可贺。

皮孩们自此由衷地尊敬起他们的马教官来，哪怕马军那天拉着一张比以往更凶的脸将他们狠狠地训斥了一顿，也没人觉得不服。细想一下，教官虽然是严厉了点，但绝对是尽职尽责，也没有任何越矩之举，真是有身体不适，他也不会死揪着不放。严苛确实是严苛，但绝对是通情达理的。

当你对一个人有了好感，对方的很多小毛病似乎都能得到理解，而那些不起眼的小细节往往也能被注意到。

比如那天赶到水边的华生第一个叫的名字是“马军”；

比如一向嬉皮笑脸的华生次日一上训就摆出严肃的表情，那威压的气场一点不输马军，将他们厉声训斥教导一顿，末了又补上一句“叫你们少惹他，要是不考游泳，他成绩是全A”；

比如华生虽然嘴上说着别惹他，自己却总爱去招他，马军也总会毫不留情地怼回去，操作极其熟练，一看就知道绝对是身经百战；

……

「从我的观察来看，马教官五次笑有四次都是冲着华生的。」

「有一说一，马教官笑起来挺可爱的，不知道总板着脸干嘛。」

「今日华军互怼（6/？）」

「他俩休息时间又凑一块儿了，虽然马教官装模作样踹了华生一脚。  
[图片]  
[图片] 」

「有些人表面上争锋相对，实际上眉目传情。」

「是打情骂俏。」

「+1」

「+1」

「+身份证号」

「打断一下，容我感叹一句马教官的身材，太辣了。」

「附议！」

……

马军最近老是觉得女同学们看向他的眼神有点诡异，特别是当他和华生站在一起的时候。

我脸上有什么东西吗？

马军摸了摸自己的脸，又转头看了看华生。

没问题啊。

马军疑惑地歪了歪头，垂下眼睑思索着，手指习惯性地摸上嘴唇。

诡异的眼神好像更诡异了。

04.  
“今天马教官有事，临时请会儿假，我来带你们。”

华生带班自然比马军轻松许多，且亲和力十足，休息时间一到就有不少学生围上来和他聊天扯皮，将他和马军的情报多多少少套出来一些。

“我和他是老拍档了，出生入死的那种。”

“马军水性不好。”

“女朋友？没见过你们马教官有女朋友。我当然有过啦，很漂亮的。”

“什么甩不甩的，和平分手！”

“少惹他，你们马教官下手没轻没重的，医生说我这只胳膊可能留下后遗症，就是他弄的。”

“说什么呢？什么叫被揍了，那是对练，是切磋！”

“……打不过确实得承认，毕竟是打过业余擂台赛的。”

……

围坐在一旁的学生们眼里闪着惊叹歆羡的光。聊得正起劲，华生身边不知不觉多了一个听众。坐在华生对面的学生挤眉弄眼地向华生暗示着，华生转过头，就看到马军站在一旁，叉着腰，又气又笑。

“你小子带头偷懒啊？”

“怎么这么快就回来了？”

“想帮我多带会儿班？这么热心？”

……

大家脸上挂着“看看，又开始了”的表情，站在一旁看戏。

“马教官！我们想看你打架！能不能教我们一招半式！“

不知是哪位小天才鼓足勇气说了这话，空气沉寂了几秒，大家心里直打鼓，本以为马军会毫不留情地拒绝，没想到对方咧嘴一笑，欣然同意。

“来，你当悍匪，我来示范一下。”马军将华生从地上拽起来。

“干嘛选我？”

“你看看周围有合适的吗？”

华生眼珠转了转：“注意分寸啊！“

马军先是教了几招简单的擒拿术。掀腿压颈、击腹别臂、顶膝锁喉……虽然地上铺了软垫，几套动作下来华生也被摔得够呛。

“停！”华生从软垫上爬起来，甩甩胳膊，忿忿不平，“不能老是我挨打吧！”

马军挑了挑眉，抬眼看了眼华生：“行，柔术，我当沙包。”

说完两人就缠斗在了一起，华生一边做着动作，马军一边讲解着小技巧，不多时马军便落于下位。

马军跪伏在地上，华生从侧面压了过去。只见马军灵活地往旁边一滚，面朝上岔开双腿迅速夹住华生腰侧，双手扒住对方后颈，手脚用力，华生反应速度不及马军，这一套位置变换让他立刻失了主导权，被马军瞬间制住。

底下立刻传来一阵赞叹的惊呼，嗯……似乎还夹杂着一些莫名兴奋的窃窃私语。

马军放开华生，一脸认真地讲道：“这叫Granby Roll，当你在龟防位置而对方想要拿你背的时候，可以用这个恢复防守。”

“当然，如果做Granby Roll的时候你已经控制了对方一只手，也可以直接用三角绞进行反击。”

说着马军又拉着华生做了一次示范，双手擒住华生左手，有力的双腿搭上华生的肩膀，用劲一夹一拉，双手转而抱住华生的头，一个极其标准的三角绞便成型了。

华生闷哼一声，右手用力拍了几下地板，马军立刻撒了手。

“说好的你当沙包？！”华生捂着脖子咳了几声，不满地抗议着。

“马教官！能不能多讲几个这样的反击技巧啊！”

马军还没来得及开口，便听到逐渐亢奋的观众兴奋的声音。他耸耸肩，一脸“不赖我”的表情，看向华生。华生有气无力地翻了个白眼，认栽地又跪回软垫上。

“华生现在做的这个叫Double Underhook，当对手对你用这招过腿的时候，有几种方法进行防守和反击。第一种，如果对方已经把你的臀部抬起来的话，你可以……”

他们是第一次见到这样的马军。

炙热的阳光和体内的肾上腺激素让马军双颊染上兴奋的潮红，汗湿的碎发紧贴额角，闪闪发光的眼睛里涌动着热爱和激情，下垂的眼角末梢翘起，为这张并不稚嫩的面庞增添些许俏皮。他沉浸在自己的世界里，干净纯粹的笑和周身散发出来的热情与活力让人觉得他是一个不过十几岁的少年而已。

华生看着马军的笑脸，情不自禁地勾起嘴角。虽然嘴上还是不停控诉着，但却一直完美地配合着马军的一招一式。

……

「我*，我今天嗑到了！华军是真的！！」

「淦，马教官柔韧性也太好了吧。」

「你们看到华生的眼神了吗？我没了。」

「虽然马教官讲的我一个字也没听懂，但那姿势……」

「噫~」

「我要举报教官训练时间谈恋爱！！！」

……

唉，真是辜负了马教官一番热情。

05.  
凡事都有始有终，不论是讨厌也好、不舍也罢，所有的心情都随着军训的结束画上了句号。

在两个教官的共同努力下，一班二班的同学们结下了深厚的革命友谊。结训那天，两个班的兔崽子们愣是把华生和马军拉到一块儿，央求他们单独合影一张。虽然两人嘴上互相嫌弃着，合影时却十分自然地搂在了一起。马军胳膊上搭在华生肩膀上，华生手臂下搂住马军的腰，“咔嚓”一声摁下快门。

于是这张经典的照片便成为了某不知名华军同好群的群头像。

当然当事人对此一无所知。

06.  
正式入学后的生活忙碌且充实，当事人的离开让这个记载了半个月华军“不管事实怎样但是就是有爱”互动的小群逐渐也没了消息。

直到莫约一年后的某一天——

「我*！猜猜我今天和男朋友吃饭遇到了谁？」

「谁啊？」

「华生和马教官啊！」

「拍照了嘛！！！」

「拍了拍了！！我找找！！」

说着某群员便上传了几张照片。

只见照片里华生和马军面对面坐着。马军穿着一件黑衬衫，胸前几颗扣子散开，脖子上叠带几条长短样式各异的银色项链，却也不显得繁复俗气。照片中的马军笑着，像是在对华生说着什么，华生偏往一边的侧脸上也是遮掩不住的笑意。

照片一出，沉寂多时的群便炸了锅。

「这角度找得也太好了吧！」

「我不管，我把这当约会了！」

「马教官私下里居然是这种穿衣风格，这难道就是传说中的反差萌……？」

……

这张照片很快便取代了经典合照，成为该群的新头像。

按她们的话来说，这张仿佛狗仔偷拍一样的照片比起那张刻意要求营业的合影，更加自然甜蜜。

「我错了，原来上训的时候教官们已经努力克制自己不谈恋爱了。」

END.  
补充一点，马sir水性好不好我不知道，但是老甄水性不咋地，问就是任贤齐说的。


End file.
